justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cassius 192
The Cassius 192 is a private jet in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a medium-sized private jet with three engines. It can be found in a red, green, or blue paint scheme. It strongly resembles the Honda HA-420 HondaJet. It also resembles the Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 of Just Cause, making it a possible successor. The airplane's name may be a reference to the legendary Cessna 172. It is the only airplane with a cockpit that functions similarly to the two front seats of a car, with two accessible doors on either side. This configuration isn't one that would be found in any real private jet, and was probably done to make the plane accessible from either side. Performance The Cassius 192's handling is similar to that of a heavier Pell Silverbolt 6. Strength is not a quality, as gunfire deals a significant amount of damage, as do even small collisions. This plane is known to spin out of control when landing or taking off while accelerating if the player attempts to steer. Short takeoffs are very difficult as a result of this quirk. Ramming one that is taking off from Lembah Delima will cause this to happen to the NPC pilot. The pilot is only programmed to fly straight at full throttle and, as a result, will not be able recover and lift off. Using that same exploit, it is possible to make "doughnut" maneuvers on the ground. This can be helpful if you are surrounded by enemy soldiers as it will inevitably kill any soldiers who are struck by the plane. Making a full turn in either direction just after touching down can allow the player to exit safely while still traveling at a high speed, as it will be facing sideways momentarily, just before it completes a full spin. Without the wing to obstruct the path behind the door during the landing, Rico will not be struck by it upon exiting. If the player attempts a water landing in this airplane at a low enough speed, it's likely to not explode, unlike the other planes in the game. It will, however, explode once it hits the sea floor. The top speed is: 200.35 MPH. Click here, to see how it was tested. Locations *Found on the aft (rear end) of the Mile High Club. Red-marked. *At Lembah Delima. There are 3 here: 1 taking off, another parked near the area where Bridging New Contacts ends, and a third at the back of the runway. For some reason, the one at the back of the runway is marked green for no heat. The other two are marked red. *The military airport named Teluk Permata (where you start the Ular faction mission "Stranded") is a known takeoff point. As always, red-marked due to Panau Military pilots. *The plane is very commonly seen anywhere in Panau, but most notably in the jungle areas. While flying in another plane you may also encounter them. These are always green-marked unless you encounter one that took off from one of the above 2 airports. **They are commonly encountered just after an Extraction. *In the Roaches faction mission Airport Troubles. The Korean hacker is in it, waiting to be returned to Korea. *At some houses in the desert. *Near some Colonel mansions. **Sungai Madu Leleh. Oddly, this one's green-marked, considering it is owned by a colonel. **? **? *Pekan Tupai Merah, an island in the Sawah lake. *Provided for a few Races. Trivia *It can be seen being piloted into buildings in Panau City and the PBC Tower as a result of an AI programming bug. *It's the only plane in the game that has a functional rudder, although its movement is inverted, as it twists to the left when it should twists right and vice-versa. *There are many people with the name "Cassius", but it's possible that the name references a character in William Shakespeare's "Julius Caesar". *The only time it is actually featured in a mission is Airport Troubles, when you have to deliver Little Guy (the Korean hacker) to the Roaches, but his fate is ultimately left to Rico. This one can reportedly suffer no kind of damage other than bailing out which is the universal method of destroying any aircraft. *This is the only plane in Just Cause 2 starting with "C". However, there are other vehicles starting with "C". *It has a similar paint job to the Urga U17 Akrobat from Just Cause 3. *This, and the Peek Airhawk 225 are the only aircraft that can be piloted by civilians in Just Cause 2 *On the Black Market screen, it shows a unique unobtainable chrome and black version. This plane is not available in the Black Market. This is probably Cut game content from Just Cause 2. Gallery Cassius 192 at Panau International Airport.jpg|At Panau International Airport. Cassius 192 military airport.jpg|Rico doing a jig next to one parked at Kem Udara Wau Pantas. Cassius 192 cockpit.jpg|Cassius 192 cockpit. Kem Jalan Kilang Lama 2.jpg|Above Kem Jalan Kilang Lama. Cassius 192 (in the multiplayer).png|In the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod, with special coloring. Honda HA-420 HondaJet.jpg|The Honda HA-420 HondaJet, the plane it is based off. Cassius 192 bad AI.JPG|A crashed one at Teluk Permata. Video It's the only plane that can do "doughnuts".﻿ See also: Drifting. Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2